Enough is Enough
by grape2341
Summary: Naruto gets fed up one day. Now he is on a new team, is on good terms with the nine tails and gets some fan girls along the way. "Sakura Haruno! I'm really sick of the way you treat me"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. Well, peaceful as it can be.

At training ground seven ...

It was just after the wave mission and Kakashi promised to train them. Team 7 is waiting for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura was attempting (Key word: attempting) to get Sasuke to date her when Naruto came along.

"Sakura will you go out with me after training?" Naruto asked.

Sakura hit Naruto for the tenth time that hour. Which is a new record. Now Naruto is really ticked.

'Who does she think she is anyway,' Naruto thought angerly.

The day is really nice and sunny. Its just that Naruto couldn't enjoy it. That's when he finally snapped.

"Sakura Haruno! I'm really sick of the way you treat me! So I'm leaving this piece of shit team and going to a new one!" Naruto yelled. He really didn't care who heared. With that he stormed off. Leaving confused faces all around. The air was thick and heavy.

'Yes that idiot is finally gone,' Sakura thought happily.

"Now you've done it Sakura. You went and made him snap," Sasuke said calmly.

'Kit calm down,' the nine tails said. Naruto reached the hokage's tower. Walking closer and closer to a happy life, well sort of. He kicked down the third's door and walked in. The hokage looked up in surprise.

"What do you need Naruto?" the third asked looking up from the mountains of paper work.

"I want to be transferred to a different team, old man."

"Why is that if I may ask?"

"I'm just fed up with Sakura hitting and rejecting me and Kakashi who is constantly late and has barely trained me" Naruto said sadly. There was a moment of silence. Then came a knock at the door, um wall.

"Come in!" In came a rookie squad, with only two genin, who looked beat up. The team was bloody and battered. Naruto looked closer and saw they were burnt in several places as well.

The boy has really short light blue hair. His hair is a spiky mess, it looks like he just got out of bed. His s eyes are light brown. He is a little taller than Sasuke. At the moment he is wearing no shirt, a burnt sleeveless robe, dark blue ninja sandals and burnt dark brown shorts. He has tanned skin eith several burns and a dark blue headband worn on his forehead.

The girl has shoulder length bright red hair. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail, but needs to be cut two inches shorter due to it beening burnt. She has emerald green eyes. She is wears a sleeveless forest green shirt, black pants (Not sure if burnt), a burnt small brown scarf, a burnt purple jacket, black ninja sandals and red fingerless gloves. The girl has slightly tanned skin with several burns and she wears her black headband on her forehead.

"We're here to report," the sensei said. Now that Naruto really looked, her black hair looked burnt and charred.

"Where is Kimaru?" questioned the hokage.

"He died during the mission," the female genin said. An idea hit Naruto like lightning.

"Old man! What if I joined their team?" questioned Naruto. The team jumped back in surprise.

"I don't see why not. What do you think Inari?"

"What's wrong with his team? If I may ask?" There was a moment of tension.

"Let's just say they hit some rough waters." Inari agreed to take Naruto into her team. The day seemed happier in a way.

Some time between afternoon and evening.

The sky is cloudy and the sun is getting ready to set. Naruto just ordered a large miso ramen. Just as he got his ramen his former teammates walked in and took a seat.

Sakura is the first to speak, "Naruto, I'm so sorry I got on your nerves." Naruto chose to ignore her, and besides he didn't feel like forgiving her yet. There was a long silence, besides Naruto slurping his ramen.

"So, did you get on a new team?" Sakura asked.

Naruto finished his ramen and answered, "You're not forgiven and yes." He ordered four bowls to go. There is nothing, but silence while the ramen is cooking. Naruto used shadow clone jutsu and carried his ramen home, leaving his former team behind.

The Next Day

The sky was blue and cloudless. The temperature was perfect. Naruto just finished his walk. He remembered that Inari-Sensei told him to be at training ground ten at one o'clock. Naruto check his clock and it was five to one. He rushed out of the door.

At training ground ten ...

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked coldly.

"He is on our team now, remember," the girl said then to Naruto, "Don't mind him. Kimaru was his twin brother and he hasn't got over his death yet."

The rest of the day went by really fast. They introduced themselves and trained in team work. Everyone was wearing what they wore yesterday.

"Team you're dismissed for today. Meet at the hokage's tower tomorrow for a mission," Inari said before teleporting away. Kichiro walked away before Naruto could ask him if he wanted to have ramen with him.

"Hey Miki, want to get some ramen with me?"

"Sure." The sun was setting in the sky, they ate and Naruto walked Miki to her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naru." Naruto waved goodbye, went home and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A week later at about midnight.

In Naruto's Subconsious

_Naruto is currently walking in the sewers of his subconscious. He made a left, then a right, then a left and a right, and a left and a right. He walked up to the Kyuubi's cage._

_'What do you want?' Naruto asked the Kyuubi tiredly._

_'I will cut right to the chase. You need to have more jutsus, more body strengh and better chakra control,' the Kyuubi commented._

_'Well, I'll just ask Inari-Sensei to help me.'_

In The Morning

Naruto got out of bed and took a shower. After his shower Naruto ate a breakfast of ramen and milk. He walked out the door and went to training ground ten.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kichiro yelled as Naruto walked to the training ground. Ever since Naruto got put on Inari's team Kichiro seemed to be more cheerful.

"Hey, Kichiro! Where is Miki and Inari-Sensei."

"Don't know, want to train while we wait."

"No, but I think you should listen to this." Naruto told Kichiro about all the stuff Kyuubi told him. So, while they waited for Inari and Miki, the two boys come up with what they would need.

About half an hour later

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Miki asked. The two boys looked over to see Miki and Inari walking into the training ground.

"Inari-Sensei I need to ask you something," Naruto stated when the girls stopped.

"What is that Naruto?"

"Can you help me learn more jutsus, get more chakra control and to get stronger? ... Please?"

"I want to do that too!" Kichiro exclaimed.

"How about after the mission today I take you two to a place that sells weights," Inari said smiling.

"Alright, I'll do extra good. Oh, and before I forget can you help me pick out new clothes," Naruto said.

Inari laughed and said, "Sure."

After the mission =)

"I can't believe a carpenter can't fix his own house," Kichiro complained.

"Yeah I know, isn't his job to fix houses," Naruto said.

"I think it is his job to fix houses."

"That means he's lazy."

"Alright you two enough, let's go to that store now." The sun was starting to set.

At the store

When they walked into the shop there were a whole bunch of ninja equipment, from Kunai and Shuriken to swords and katana. There was even a bit of full body armor. "Welcome Inari and children," the store owner greeted. She has long chestnut-brown hair and happy brown eyes.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage and I came here for some weights with my assistant Kichiro, and you better believe it."

"Hahaha, sure thing , by the way my name is Nami," she said as she went to go get weights. She came back five minutes later with two sets of leg and arm weights. "Here you two go, these are on the house."

"Really, thanks Nami!" Naruto exclaimed while putting on the weights. He then asked, "How do these work?"

"You put chakra into them untill they're heavy enough to strengthen you limbs, but not enough to make you unable to walk," Nami explained. Naruto and Kichiro did as Nami so kindly explained.

"We'll be strong in no time," Kichiro said.

"We better get going to get Naruto some new clothes.

"Before you go take this Inari," Nami said handing Inari a dozen pieces of paper.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out later," Inari said secretively.

"See you later Nami." They all started off to a clothing shop.

They trio walked into a clothing store near the weapons store they were in minutes before. The store clerk glared at Naruto.

"Get out of here you Kyu-." Before the clerk could finish Inari put him under a genjutsu.

"I will tell the hokage after we are done here," Inari said. They walked around and chose clothes for Naruto. (Naruto's new look is in the picture.)

At the hokage's office

"Come in!" They walked in. "Hello Naruto, Inari and Kichiro what can I do for you today."

"I need to borrow some jutsu scrolls."

"What for?"

"Naruto asked me to teach him more jutsus, more chakra control and to get stronger."

"I see, so you thought I would give some scrolls."

"... Yeah ...," Inari said.

"Aright, they're in the next room. You can go get them, but Naruto I need to talk to you."

"Okay, come on Kichiro." They walked out of the room.

"So Naruto what's with the new attitude about training more?" The third asked.

"Well, the Kyuubi said 'You need to have more jutsus, more body strenght and better chakra control.' So I decided I should listen," Naruto admitted.

"Naruto I think this is a great idea."

"Thanks, well I better get going."

"See you later Naruto." Naruto left to go help his sensei and team-mate and they went home.

"Lord Hokage ..."

The next day at around one in the morning

In Naruto's Subconsious

Naruto is walking in the sewers of his subconsious. He made a left, then a right, then a left and a right, and a left and a right. He walked up to the Kyuubi's cage.

'I did what you said,' Naruto commented. He then added, 'Why did you want me to do it.'

'Because, if I'm to be jailed inside you then you should be strong.' They talked for a bit. 'I expect you to be at aleast chunin level by the end of the month.'

'Alright.' Naruto left and slept the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. This is Naruto's training.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto's One Month of Training**

1. Get more chakra control.

- Use shadow clones to make it faster

- Find chakra control exercise I haven't done

2. Learn chakra nature.

3. Learn chakra nature jutsu's.

- My nature and some others if I can

4. Learn some other jutsu's.

Naruto sighed and looked out of the window, it was a perfect day. He just finished his training checklist. It took him a good three hours. It took him three hours because he went to Ichiraku Ramen and ate there for an hour, tried to find Inari which took three quarters of an hour and fifteen minutes to listen to training ideas, after that it took him an hour to put it together.

"Finaly done, this took so long," Naruto sighed. He got up and went out onto his belcony. A light breeze stred and blew his hair abit.

'It took so long because you have the shortest attention span of anyone,' Kurama said. (If you want to know why I chose this name, I didn't look it up on narutopiedia. It's the kyuubi's name.)

'Why don't you be quiet,' Naruto snapped in his head. He went back inside picked up his training check list and headed out the door. Naruto started walking to the library. Everyone glared at him in the same way as they always did. When Naruto got to the library he made two dozen shadow clones and sent them to find chakra control exercises and things on chakra nature jutsus. He walked out and went to training ground ten, where his team will be waiting for him. When Naruto got there Inari started the lesson.

"We are going to learn your chakra natures today."

"Really, give me a second to cross that off my list!" Naruto said panicked.

1. Get more chakra control.

- Use shadow clones to make it faster

- Find chakra control exercise I haven't done

2. Learn chakra nature. \/

3. Learn chakra nature jutsu's.

- My nature and some others if I can

4. Learn some other jutsu's.

"Alright I will explain chakra natures."

There are five basic types of chakra nature, called the Five Elements. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another.

They are;

Fire natured chakra allows for Fire Release, which is strong against Wind but weak against Water.

Wind natured chakra allows for Wind Release, which is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire.

Lightning natured chakra allows for Lightning Release, which is strong against Earth but weak against Wind.

Earth natured chakra allows for Earth Release, which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning.

Water natured chakra allows for Water Release, which is strong against Fire but weak against Earth.

Basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level then the technique with the superior nature will prevail.

"So, you mean if a genin used fire and a jonin used wind, the jonin would win?" Kichiro asked.

"Something like that, yeah," Inari answered, "I will add one more thing."

There is a special type paper to tell chakra nature, it is called chakra paper. Chakra paper reactions are as follows:

Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash.

Wind: the paper will split in two.

Lightning: the paper will wrinkle.

Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.

Water: the paper will become wet/damp.

Let it be known that it is almost impossible for any one person to master all five natures naturally. However, those who possess a certain kekkei genkai could learn all five.

"Alright give us the paper!" Naruto shouted. Inari handed out the paper. Kichiro's paper became damp, Miki's ignited and turn to ash and Naruto's split in four. One became damp, another wrinkled, another turned to ash and the last turned to dirt.

"Woah, Naruto has all five elements!" Kichiro yelled. Naruto looked up and everyone saw red lines in Naruto's eyes.

"Naru you have red lines in your eyes," Miki stated. Naruto passed out.

Naruto's Subconscious

_Naruto was in front of Kurama's cage._

_"Naruto your bloodline also known as a __kekkei genkai__ has been unlocked."_

_"What?!"_

_"I will tell you what I know about it."_

_It's called the Swiftyfoxygan. This dojutsu makes the users eyes have red lines in the colour of the eye and the users eye colour stays the same. It can copy ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu and completely master it. It can also see chakra and bloodflow. It makes the user extremly fast. The user can control all the elements; wind, water, fire, lightning and earth. There are no other known users. The down side is the it drains alot of chakra and can not be used for very long._

_"But, with my amount of chakra and your chakra. I should be able to use it for longer period of time."_

_"That is if you use only taijutsu."_

_"Will this be passed along through my family. You know when I have kids."_

_"I believe it will. Now you have to wake up, the hokage is waiting in your room at the hospital."_

Reality

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. It was already sunset.

"Naruto?"

"Yes old man."

"What happened?" Naruto explained what happened and what Kurama told him. The third sighed.

"When the council finds out, there will be trouble."

"Why don't we tell them tomorrow and who ever gives us trouble we kill."

"We won't kill all the trouble makers, but we could threaten to," the third said with an evil smirk on his face.

The next day

Naruto was with the third in the counsil room. The civilian council was heard saying things like; demon, monster and kyuubi brat.

"ATTENTION! Now I am going to put this out there if you cause trouble after I tell you the thing I am about to tell, you will be executed." Everyone was quite and nodded.

"Yesterday I found out one Naruto Uzumaki has a new dojutsu called the SwiftyFoxygan or the Swiftgan for short. Now before you say anything Naruto wishes to say something."

"Now you may not believe it. So, I will show you. Swiftgan!" Naruto closed his eyes and re-opened his eyes to show red lines in his sparkling blue orbs. There were murmurs.

"May I ask what is it your dojutsu can do?" the head of the Yamanaka clan asked. Naruto explained what he knew about his bloodline.

"That could be useful!" Screeched a pink haired civilian (Ten points if you guess who it is.) There were alot of yeah's from the crowd.

One Month Later

1. Get more chakra control. \/

- Use shadow clones to make it faster \/

- Find chakra control exercise I haven't done \/

2. Learn chakra nature.\/

3. Learn some jutsu of every element.\/

4. Learn some other jutsu's.

During the month Naruto sent shadow clones to work on chakra control exercises and he has 75% chakra control. Naruto master the five elements and learned some of there jutsu's (thanks to a bunch of shadow clones and the Swiftgan). Currently Naruto was talking to Kakashi to see if he can show him some ninjutsu and taijutsu. Kakashi agreed to help him.

* * *

**A/N:** I will leave it here because I think I made it long enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A week later

Naruto looked over the check list of things he wanted to learn

1. Learn more chakra control. Check

2. Learn chakra nature. Check

3. Learn wind jutsu's. Check

4. Learn some other jutsu's.

'I think I need to work on that last one a bit more,' Naruto thought. He decided to go to the hokage's office. The day was cloudy and it looked like it might rain. During the ast week they did 10-D Missions and 3-C mission. The three C ranked missions were to help re-build some old houses. Naruto knocked on the hokage's office door and walked in.

"Old man I want to learn another jutsu or two."

"Well, I just so happen to have a scroll with me that has the fourth hokage's jutsu Rasengan on it."

"Can I have it? Please." Naruto begged.

"Sure, and you know what you can keep the scroll," the third said tossing Naruto the scroll. Naruto caught the scroll.

"But, where the hell did you get this?"

"He gave it to me before the Kyuubi attack. He told me to give it his ... future hokage."

"What? His future hokage."

"Naruto I have to tell you this. Your father was the fourth hokage and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Naruto, I got word two days ago that your mother is in Uzu."

"Can I go get her?"

"No, we will wait until after the chunin exams."

"Alright. Thanks old man, see you later." Naruto went to his secret training ground in the forest just outside of Konoha. Naruto took of his jacket and shirt. He then opened up the scroll. The scroll says; 'To learn the Rasengan first you need to blow up a water balloon, second blow up a rubber ball and third form a ball inside a balloon filled with air, you have to combine the first two things you learned.'

'This seems simple enough,' Naruto thought. He went to town and bought a bag of; water balloons, rubber ball and balloons full of air.

"Alright let's get started!"

A Month Later ...

"Yeah I finally learned the Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and then fell down on the ground.

Naruto decided to eat at Ichiraku Ramen.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" Ayame asked while blushing. Naruto forgot to put on his shirt and jacket. So, everyone could see how muscular he is.

Sasuke and Sakura showed up and sat down. Naruto looked over to them.

"Oh, hello," Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto, so how are you doing?" Sakura commented.

"I'm doing really really well. I've already become about the level of a chunin, maybe even jonin. How about you two?"

"Well, we haven't achieved much except tree climbing and a bit of taijutsu," Sakura admitted. Naruto slurped his ramen, ignoring them.

"Hey Naruto." They turned around and saw Miki.

"Hey Miki, these two are Saskue and Sakura."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hn."

"So how do you know Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's on my team," Miki replied as calmly as she could. She knew Sakura was the one who made Naruto snap.

"Naruto, Inari-Sensei wants us to meet us at our meeting spot at six am tomorrow." Miki sat down and they all ate ramen in silence.

Later

Naruto was walking Miki home. It was a dark night, only stars were in the night sky.

The Next Day

In Naruto's Subconscious

_Naruto is walking in the sewers of his subconsious. He made a left, then a right, then a left and a right, and a left and a right. He walked up to the Kyuubi's cage._

_"Good work kit, you did it."_

_"Thanks, I guess."_

_"Talk to you later kit. You'll need your sleep."_

_"Okay."_

At training ground ten

"Here take one of these papers," Inari said.

"What are these for?" Kichiro asked.

"These are for the chunin exams that start tomorrow."

"What are the chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"It's where genin gather to see if they get to be chunin and sometimes jonin if the ninja is really good," Inari explained.

"I'm going to them and then getting promoted to chunin, Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I am, too," Kichiro commented.

"Don't leave me out," Miki added.

"Okay, go to room 301 tomorrow, you guys are dismissed."

Sometime later

Naruto is walking down the street with Konohamaru. When they see two ninja from a different village walking towards them.

"Hey why are you in our village?" Konohamaru asked.

"We're here for the chunin exams," replied the girl.

"What are your names?" Naruto asked.

"Who are you first," the boy said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage!"

"And I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi; the third hokages grandson and the other future hokage."

"I'm Temari and that's my brother and teammate Kankuro."

"We also have another teammate named Gaara, who is also our brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was walking towards the Academy with Miki and Kichiro.

"All my training and hard work will finally have great results!" Naruto said beaming with joy.

xxxx

They walked into a class room where everyone from the rookie nine were there.

"N-Naruto you m-made it" Hinata stuttered with a blush and push ing her index fingers together.

The proctor started the exams as soon as team 10 arrived. He went over the rules and they began.

'Shit, I don't know these answers,' Naruto thought.

'Kit, remember the kunai throwing training I gave you, use that to answer question number one,' Kyuubi said.

xxxx

"Times up," The instructor said "All of you that are still here pass the first exam."

"What?" Naruto asked confused, "What was the point of that?" he looked at Miki and Kichiro who just looked as baffled as he was.

xxxx

For the second exam everyone had to assemble outside the forest of death where the second test will be. "Gather around maggots!" Anko called.

"I am not a maggot you creepzoid!" Naruto shouted. "They might though," Naruto pointed to team seven who were standing ten yards to the right of him.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled trying to punch him in the back of the head, but Naruto spun around and grabbed her fist. All of the rookies looked at Naruto in shock, except Sasuke who couldn't care less and Shikamaru who just yawned and said the whole event was 'troublesome'.

"Not so fast Sakura! I thought I made it clear before, I don't want you punching me anymore!"

"Well, if you didn't call us mag-," Sakura was cut off when Anko threw a kunai past them.

"Both of you shut up! So, we can start the second exam!" Anko comanded.

xxxx

Anko spent the next few minutes explaining the rules and requirements of the second test.

Naruto raised his hand and asked, "What happens if one of your team members are killed?"

"You can continue to the end of the exam and you will still pass," Anko explained. Anko said a minute later, "As soon as you receive your scroll you can go and enter the compound." She handed an earth scroll to Naruto.

xxxx

Naruto got the scroll he raced off with Kichiro and Miki following him towards the forest.

"Hey Naruto!" Miki said "Don't run to far into the compound so we can ambush another team."

"Okay," Naruto said running into the forest, "We are the first ones to enter." The three of them didn't stop running until they were about 200 metres in.

"Quick in the trees" Kichiro said jumping up into a tree and looked at the ground. "Miki run about another 100 metres and hide in a tree there." Miki nodded and ran off. "Naruto jump in the tree opposite this one."

xxxx

Half an hour went by. They had no luck all they have is five earth scrolls including the one they got at the start of the test. Currently they are deeper in the forest.

"Okay, here is the plan;

Step one: find a group we know.

Step two: ask if they have an extra heaven scroll to trade for an earth scroll. We will do this until we asked all the rookie teams," Miki explained the plan. It was silent aside from a few screams of pain, from here and there, every once and a while.

"Sounds like a great plan," Kichiro commented.

"If we don't get one, then we can go and fight some other teams," Naruto said punching his hand. Naruto made twenty shadow clones to help with the search for the rookies, while Naruto, Kichiro and Miki stayed in a spot roughly 200 yards away.

XXXX Half and hour later XXXX

All the Naruto clones poofed out and Naruto gained all the memories.

"Alright Naruto, what team is closer?" Miki asked.

"Umm... that would be team 10. They are about a mile or two that way. I asked them to stop, because they said they had two extra heaven scrolls and needed an earth scroll," Naruto replied while pointing North West.

"Alright we'll head that way. Naruto did you ask any other teams to stop?" Kichiro asked.

"No."

"Alright let's go."

XXXX

"Hey, Shikamaru, thanks for waiting!" Naruto called from the tree he was standing in.

"Whatever, you have that earth you promised, right?" Ino asked pulling out a heaven scroll.

"Yep." Naruto pulled out an earth scroll. They traded scrolls.

"What should we do with the extras?" Miki asked.

"We should leave them here, that way they are easier to keep the ones we have safer," Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Alright, I'm not sure this is a good idea, but we have no other ideas," Ino commented. They put down the scrolls and started walking to the tower in the center of the forest.

XXXX One Day Later XXXX

It was day two of the second exam. Team 10 and Team Inari made it to the tower. They walked in and saw a sign and read it.

"What should we do now?" Ino asked looking around.

"I don't know," Miki replied.

"Let's just read the scrolls," Naruto commented.

"Why *chomp* not *munch*?" Chouji agreed between mouthfuls. Naruto and Ino opened the scrolls, they started smoking so they tossed them on the floor six feet away. Inari and Asuma poffed into the room from the scrolls.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam," they said together. "Come with us." They walked into a room with a battlefield and hands in the ram sign.

"For the next three days you six will spend it here, untill everyone else gets here," Asuma explained.

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap," Shikamaru stated.

"Me too," Naruto agreed. Everyone went their seperate ways.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"For the next three days you six will spend it here, untill everyone else gets here," Asuma explained.

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap," Shikamaru stated.

"Me too," Naruto agreed. Everyone went their separate ways.

Two days have passed

The doors opened to show Sasuke. Naruto ran up to him.

"Where is Bitch, Emogay," Naruto asked.

"She is dead," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Awesome."

"You can say that again," Sasuke said.

"Awesome."

"Oh great Kami," Sasuke groaned.

"This is so awesome,

This is my song.

Sakura is dead,

It is not troublesome.

I think I hear a gong,

I think I'll go to bed." Naruto sang with glee.

"What is going on over here?" Kiba asked, "I heard singing."

"Sakura is dead."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"HEY EVERYONE SAKURA IS DEAD!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah, awesome, let's have a dance party," came shouts from Ino, and mainly Ino.

"Yeah, dance party!" Naruto called out and started dancing with Hinata who heavily blushed. Everyone started dancing at random times.

The last day came and passed. The teams that were there are: Sasuke, Team 10, Team 8, Team Tenten, Team Sand and Team Naruto. Everyone was standing on the battlefield.

"Alright everyone, we need to hold Preliminarys," The third stated.

"What that is just a bunch of bull crap!" Kichiro and Kiba yelled.

"Whoevers names appears on the screen will fight each other," The Third stated. The screen flashed and started scrolling through names.

It stopped at:

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs.

Neji Hyuga

"Everyone who isn't those two go into the stand type thing," the third said, "I'm getting to old for this."

"Start!" Anko shouted from the sky stand. (The sky stand is a special stand for chunins and above.)

"It is your destiny to lose here Uchiha, Byakugan," Neji stated getting into his stance.

"In you dreams Hyuga, Sharingan," Sasuke shot back. With that they started fight with taijutsu for a three minutes.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!

Two Palms!

Four Palms!

Eight Palms!

Sixteen Palms!

Thirty Two Palms!

Sixty Four Palms!

You should give up Uchiha you can't use any chakra." Sasuke puffed out.

"A shadow clone, where's the original?" Neji asked to no one in preticular. Sasuke snuck up on him and punched Neji in the blind spot, knocking Neji out.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha," Anko called out. Neji was carried out by medics and Sasuke walked up into the stands. The screen flashed and stopped at:

Miki

Vs.

Chouji

They walked out on to the field.

"Begin!" Anko called.

"Bring it on, chubby," Miki said getting into a basic taijutsu stance.

"Bring *chomp* it *munch* on *chomp* Miki *munch*," Chouji said, "Expainsion jutsu: human boulder." Miki jumped up, put chakra into her foot and kicked Chouji into the wall. When the smoke cleared everyone saw Chouji out cold.

"Winner Miki," Anko called out. Chouji was carried out by medics and Miki walked up into the stands. The screen flashed and stopped at:

Gaara

Vs.

Kankuro

"I give up!" Kankuro yelled.

"Winner Gaara." The screen flashed and stopped at:

Ino Yamanaka

Vs.

Hinata Hyuga

They walked out onto the field.

"Begin!"

"Good luck Ino," Hinata said getting into her stance.

"Luck to you to Hinata," Ino commented standing there. They fought with random jutsus untill:

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!

Two Palms!

Four Palms!

Eight Palms!

Sixteen Palms!

Thirty Two Palms!

Sixty Four Palms!

Ino you should give up, you can't use any more chakra." Ino puffed out.

"W-what a shadow clone?" Hinata asked out loud. Ino snuck up on her and punched Hinata in the blind spot, knocking her out.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka," Anko called out. Hinata was carried out by medics and Ino ran up into the stands and started flirting with Sasuke. The screen flashed and stopped at:

Temari of the Sand

Vs.

Tenten

"Have a youthful battle Tenten!" Lee and Guy yelled in unision.

"Knock that sand woman down a few pigs Tenten," Naruto said while pushing her off of the stands. (**Read**: Like when Naruto pushed Shikamaru out of the contestant box in the third exam. If you are wondering about the pig thing don't worry it was an inside joke of the rookie twelve, that I'm not telling cause I didn't think of the joke yet.) Tenten picked herself up.

"You bastard, you are so dead when this part of the exams are over!" Tenten yelled at them.

"You done yelling at them so we can begin?" Temari asked calmly.

"I believe so," Tenten replied.

"Begin!" Just imagine or watch the original Temari and Tenten fight, because I happen to like that battle.

"Winner Temari of the Sand," Anko called out. Tenten was carried out by medics and Temari walked into the stands and started flirting with Shikamaru. (This is my story if you don't like ShikaTem then you can go suck monkey ass.) The screen flashed and stopped at:

Kiba Inuzuka

Vs.

Rock Lee

"I will not let you down Guy-Sensei! This will be a youthful battle!"

"Whatever mister youthful stalker of vengance and hope just go down there and lose or let kami have mercy on your soul we will kill you!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in Lee's ears. (If you are wondering Naruto and Emogay are on friendly-ish terms. Well, more friendly than the anime)

"Good luck Kiba," Kurenai said patting him on the back.

"Yeah good luck," Shino said. Kiba and Lee walked onto the battle field.

"Begin!" Anko called out boredly. She was rather bored of these battles, she wanted more action.

"Let's get this over with!" Kiba shouted.

"Arf Arf," Akamaru yipped. (Translation: Let's turn him into cat food Kiba.)

"Let this be a youthful battle," Lee yelled.

"Yeah yeah," Kiba said waving his hand dismisivly.

"Dynamic Entry!" Kiba jumped out of the way. They ended up fighting hand to hand for ten minutes.

"Wow this has to be the longest fight!" Naruto said admiringly.

"You got that right," Kichiro and Miki said in unison.

Kiba threw Akamaru a soilder pill. "Man beast clone!" Akamaru turned into Kiba. "Fire fang over fang." Lee was down for the count.

"Winner Kiba Inuzuka," Anko called out with a yawn. That fight draged out to long. Lee was carried out by medics and Kiba walked into the stands and started talking with Naruto. The screen flashed and stopped at:

Shino

Vs.

Shikamaru Nara

"Begin."

"Shadow possesion jutsu."

"Chakra sucking bugs jutsu." They held it until Shikamaru passed out due to most of his chakra being sucked out of his body.

"Winner Shino," Anko called out with a big yawn. Shikamaru was carried out by medics and Shino walked into the stands and stood by his sensei. The screen flashed and stopped at:

Naruto Uzumaki

Vs.

Kichiro

"Alright Naruto let's give them a battle to remember," Kichiro said excitedly.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he got ready to jump from the railing. They got to the battle field.

'This should be intereting,' Anko thought then said, "Begin!"

"Shadow clone jutsu." The five Naruto's surronded Kichiro.

"I've seen you do this a billion times."

"Not this," Naruto said.

"Na!" "Ru!" "To!" "Uzumaki Barrage!" The four clones kicked Kichiro into the air. Then, while Kichiro was floating in mid-air, Naruto assaulted Kichiro with a rotating heel drop. He droped to the floor with a thud.

"Give up Kichiro you can't win," Naruto growled.

"Like hell I'll give up," Kichiro said while struggling to get up. Naruto jumped up into the air and gave Kichiro an axe kick. Naruto jumped back. Kichiro was out cold.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," Anko called out with a big smile on her face. 'Naruto is really something else.' Anko thought. Kichiro was carried out by medics.

"All the maggots who won come and line up!" Anko commanded. When all the winners were down there Anko started explaining things.

"Alright the third exam is a fighting exam. You all have one month to prepare. Though I don't think you guys need it." Anko explained, "You are all dismissed and good luck." Everyone left the tower.


	7. Third Exam Part 1

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Third Exam Part 1**

Naruto and Ino stood in the arena, and the crowd watched in anticipation. A deadbeat that no-one knew had made it this far.

"Fight!" The proctor yelled.

Naruto launched himself at Ino. The match quickly turned into a mess of scratching, biting, kneeing, wrestling, etc.

"Wow, Go Naruto!" Kiba shouted. This was priceless. Soon, the whole crowd was cheering Naruto on.

"Match goes to Naruto Uzumaki!"

Ino was a mess. Her clothes were in tatters and torn in places. Naruto was a fair bit better, as a brawl was what he was best at. His clothes had a couple of cuts, but even a cheap tailor could fix them. He had already healed, so he looked like someone who had walked a long way, but nothing more. He held two fingers up in a peace sign, smiling stupidly to the crowd cheering his name, and ran for the stairs.

"Begin!"

Shino sent bug after bug in Gaara's direction. It was kind of pointless though.

"This is getting boring." Gaara glared at him, then began to perform an impenetrable sand shield.

Sand snuck behind Shino and grabbed his arm. He was thrown against the ground, again and again.

Thump! That was the tenth time Shino was hurled against the ground, and his structure barely resembled a human anymore. Shino was thrown into the crowd.

"Uh, the winner is Gaara!" The proctor shouted out.

Temari and Miki walked down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" The proctor asked.

"Yep." Miki and Temari said.

"Begin!"

"Wind scythe jutsu!" Temari called out, Miki dodged.

"Look at me, I think a fan is a weapon."

"A fan is a weapon!" Temari shouted. Miki gave a really innocent look.

Is everyone from Konoha retarded? Temari thought. There is;

Lee, the boy who couldn't perform any ninjutsu.

His sensei, Gai, who looked like he had the same issues.

Tenten, who had a strange obsession with sharp, pointy things.

"Wind scythe jutsu!" Temari shouted. Miki was buzy ignoring Temari with her so called 'non-weapon', that she didn't notice the jutsu being called. Miki was sent into the wall. When the smoke cleared Miki was out cold.

"The winner is Temari!" The proctor shouted.

Next match was Sasuke vs. Kiba. Sasuke was waiting in the arena.

"Will Kiba Inuzuka come down or it will be called a forfeit!"

Two minutes later ...

"Match goes to Sasuke Uchiha."


	8. Third Exam Part 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Third Exam Part 2**

Next match was Sasuke vs. Kiba. Sasuke was waiting in the arena.

"Will Kiba Inuzuka come down or it will be called a forfeit!"

Two minutes later ...

"Match goes to Sasuke Uchiha. Now the second round matches will begin, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Sand come down to the arena." They both went down to the arena.

"Match begin!"

"Uzumaki you will prove my existance!"

Naruto ran at Gaara as fast as he could. He used his hands to get in the air and then tried to kick Gaara from above. His kick didn't make it through the sand. Naruto then went behind Gaara, and attempted to attack him there. He didn't make it through the sand once again. Gaara shot sand at Naruto who dodged it.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto making one shadow clone. He then focused chakra in his right hand, using his left to focus it to another direction, and the doppel ganger doing the same, but with the originals hand. The original then had a chakra orb. Naruto holding the orb ran towards Gaara.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto pushing his Rasengan at Gaara. The sand came attempting to block the Rasengan, but instead it was destroyed and still being charged at Gaara. It then reached Gaara's second line of defense, shattering his stomachs sand armor, and attacking Gaara's real stomach! The effect sent Gaara flying, and he quickly landed on his feet using his sand to help.

Gaara then trapped Naruto in a Sand Coffin, crushing him slowly attempting to do Sand Barriel, trying to end Naruto's life. Naruto secretly changed out with a shadow clone earlier. So, it was only a clone that got crushed

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A hundred Naruto's appeared. They started charging at Gaara, each taking a kunai and either throwing the kunai or attempting to stab him with a kunai, all failed, except 1, the original Naruto who hit Gaara from below doing an uppercut.

That punch though was enough to make Gaara lose focus of the battle. Naruto punched Gaara, with 4 clones kicking Gaara in the air. Naruto jumped in the air, and kicked Gaara once! "UZU!" Kicked Gaara again! "Maki!" Kicked Gaara one last time sending him to the ground "BARRAGE!" This moved snapped Gaara back in action. Gaara stood, and shot sand all around him, hitting almost every Naruto. 3 were left now.

"Come on! That all you got?" they asked.

Naruto put Chakra in his feet and arms. He ran at Gaara, also adding charka to his hands, and punched Gaara, hitting him!

Naruto then jumped throwing 20 shurikens, 15 being blocked, and the other 5 hitting because Naruto is still using the charka in his hands!

Gaara stood, throwing sand everywhere, giving little time for Naruto to dodge and think, with lots hitting him!

Naruto used another Rasengan! Gaara punched the air, and a giant sand fist hit Naruto lifting him in the air! To make things worst for Naruto, Gaara made more Giant fists of sand, and kept pummeling him! Naruto dodged a few fists. Naruto was thinking of a plan, but it was hard with all this moving. Gaara's arm got bigger transforming! Gaara left side was completely changed, but it stopped there.

'It must take time, he might have to transform little by little!' Naruto thought.

Shukaku Gaara ran at Naruto and swung his arm hitting Naruto making him fly. Naruto landed on his feet and Gaara's other hand also transformed. He ran at Naruto who dodged another striked and Gaara's right side was completely changed. Naruto used Rasengan once more! Naruto snuck behind Gaara.

"1000 years of death!" shouted Naruto. Shukaku Gaara turned around and striked Naruto, making him fly. Naruto landed on his feet. Shukaku Gaara slowly started to get bigger, every part of his body.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto summoning a thousand Naruto's.

"CHARGE!" each one said charging attempting to attack, but Shukaku Gaara striked them with one move destroying the doppel gangers. They kept charging, but Shukaku Gaara kept destroying and getting hit by attacks. Soon Shukaku Gaara was full size!

Now all the remaining 30 Naruto's got into pairs and formed a Rasengan.

"Lets try this! Rasengan Super Barrage!" shouted Naruto as they went into the air. They landed striks on the Shukaku with their Rasengans. Then Shukaku striked one Naruto, the original, who flew and all the shadow doppel gangers disappeared! Gaara was doing handseals.

"Fake Sleep Jutsu." Said Gaara.

Naruto slapped the ground and blood with strange markings on it appeared!

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Naruto and… Gamakichi, a little tiny toad appeared!

"AHH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! ONCE MORE! SUMMONING JUTSU!" he shouted once more.

Then a giant toad, 80 feet tall stood where Naruto was standing, and was just as big as Shukaku, who was in control and not Gaara.

Gamabunta dodge a shock wave, and then jumped, spitting water at the shockwaves coming at him. An explosion occurred, and it looked like it a fierce rain storm was on.

"There's one thing to do…" said Naruto. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Five Naruto's appeared. They charged at Gaara and woke him up.

Gamabunta poofed away, and Gaara was normal again. Gaara was now out cold.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." The crowed cheered loudly. Naruto ran up to the stands.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Temari of the Sand come down to the arena!" They took their stances.

"Begin!" Sasuke went through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" The fire ball speed towards Temari and burnt her fan to a crisp.

"I give up," Temari stated.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha!" The crowd roared loudly.

"We will take an hour break for lunch!" Everyone walked out of the arena for lunch. Naruto and Miki were walking towards Ichiraku Ramen when Ino caught up with them. They all went to eat, enjoying each others company.


	9. Third Exam Part 3

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Third Exam Part 3: Naruto vs. Sasuke**

"We will take an hour break for lunch!" Everyone walked out of the arena for lunch. Naruto and Miki were walking towards Ichiraku Ramen when Ino caught up with them. They all went to eat, enjoying each others company.

~After Lunch~

"Alright, it is time for the final battle, Sasuke vs. Naruto!" Sasuke and Naruto got into their stances.

"Begin!"

"Give up Naruto" spat Sasuke tossing a Shuriken at Naruto which he easily dodged. "I'm not going to lose to you! Ever!"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to win," replied Naruto.

Sasuke laughed, "A loser like you never could and never will beat me!"

"Don't call me a loser!" Naruto yelled charging. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chest with both feet.

Sasuke smirked while flicking another Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto didn't dodge this one and Sasuke smirked expecting a spray of blood, instead Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'A Shadow Clone,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto punched Sasuke viciously in the stomach. Sasuke staggered backward clutching his stomach in pain. Naruto made a shadow clone and made a Rasengan, he ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke's head snapped upwards, his eyes flashing with the Sharingan. He dodged Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto made a dozen Shadow Clones.

"You think my Sharingan is just for decoration?"

Naruto charged kicking and punching at Sasuke, it took a few minutes for Sasuke to destroy all of Naruto's clones leaving only the real Naruto facing him. Naruto's hands slapped together again and he summoned another Shadow Clone, Sasuke expected a Rasengan and did hand signs and made a Chidori.

Naruto rushed at Sasuke, the jutsu's clashed for a moment as ripples of Chakra radiated from the colliding Jutsu.

Sasuke's face twisted in surprise as Naruto's Rasengan overwhelmed his Chidori and he was sent skidding backwards.

After a brief clash of Taijutsu, Naruto was sent flying. Sasuke wearing a look of triumph that turned to fury as Naruto landed gently and seemed barely out of breath. The two clashed again and this time Sasuke attacked like a brutal beast, and yet Naruto refused to flinch as he took blow after blow.

Sasuke angrily charged with a Chidori at Naruto, but what Sasuke and the others didn't know was that Naruto copyed the chidori and all the other jutsu's.

'Lend me your chakra fox, or it is the end of both of us.' Red chakra started to cover Naruto, he was now covered in a red cloak. When Sasuke got closer, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, formed a Rasengan and hit Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke went flying into the wall on the far side of the stadium. The procter went to go check Sasuke.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" As the procter said that medics were healing Sasuke.

"Now we will decide who will become chunin," the hokage said.

~Minutes Later~

The hokage was in the middle of the arena, with chunin vests. "We have decided who will become chunin. The chunin are; Temari and Naruto Uzumaki. If anyone complains about this, it does not matter. Sasuke Uchiha needs work on many areas before we can make him chunin.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like it?


	10. Naruto and Ino's Date

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Naruto and Ino's Date**

A Week After the Chunin Exams ...

Naruto was helping Ino in her family's flower shop. It was much more peaceful around now. Ever since the end of the chunin exams Naruto got a few fan girls. Sometimes, just to humor the fan girls, he walked around Konoha without a shirt.

"Thanks for the help Naru-kun," Ino said while blushing. Today Naruto was shirtless.

"Anything for a beatiful girl like yourself." Just then walked in.

"How's it going in here you two?"

"Fine daddy."

At Noon ...

"How about we go out to eat, my treat," Naruto said. Ino blushed profoundly.

"I'd love to." the duo left the shop. Along the way they ran into Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey guys!" Ino called.

"Where's Akamaru, dogbreath?"

"I didn't want to bring him on this date. So I left him home with Hana."

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple!" Ino cooed.

"Hey dude, are you and Ino on a date?"

"Sort of, we are going for lunch." Ino grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Naru-kun let's go eat. I'm starving," Ino said. Naruto let Ino drag him to the resturant. The resturant was called Nin-dine. They ordered riceballs and sushi. After lunch Naruto paid.

"Where now Ino-chan?"

"Let's go for a walk in a forest."

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like it?


	11. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Find Tsunade**

Naruto was called into the hokage's office. The day was cloudy and a bit cold.

'I bet it's going to rain,' Naruto thought on his way to the hokage's office.

In the hokage's office...

"Naruto I want you to find my old student Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune."

"Why do you need her all of a sudden old man?" Naruto asked.

"I need her to be the next hokage, but don't tell her."

"So, you want me to lie."

"Not fully, tell her I need to speak with her."

"I could do that, just let me have two people on my team."

"Who do you have in mind?"

Later...

Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino were jumping from tree to tree.

"Naruto, why are we going so fast?" Ino asked between breaths.

"I want to make it to the closest town before it rains," came Naruto's response.

With Tsunade...

Currently Tsunade was in the closest town to Konoha. She wanted to go back to Konoha for unknown reasons, even to her. Tsunade was taking a walk outside of the town when a group of 20 ninjas surrounded her.

"We are here for the debt you owe us," the tallest one said.

"Well I don't have it!" The ninjas ran at Tsunade. Tsunade started fighting them, but they soon over welmed her.

'If I don't d something quick I'll be done for,' Tsunade thought.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed a rasengan in to the leader. The rest of the ninjas ran towards Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Ten Naruto's puffed into existence. Naruto ran towards one ninja and punched the closest ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki barrage!"

"Kid watch out!"

"Shadow possion jutsu."

"Thanks Shika."

"This is troublesome." Tsunade joined in and they soon beat all of the ninjas.

* * *

**A/N:** I kind of have a writers block. Any body have an idea for future chapters.


	12. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Thanks for the help kid."

"No problem, can you come with us to Konoha? The third wants to see you," Naruto asks. Rain started pouring down on the group.

"Let's get inside before we all get sick," Ino says running for shelter. They all follow after her. The group stays in the town for a day of a bit of r&r.

In the thirds office ...

"Tsunade I want you to be the next hokage," the third says calmly, to calm for the situation.

"What! First I lose my lover and brother, then I lose my grandson! Why should I be a kage for a village that has killed all of my loved ones!" Tsunade shouts. Tsunade storms out, but not before punching and shattering the thirds desk and expensive table from the land of waves.

With Tsunade ...

Tsunade is leaving the village in a huge huff.

"I can't believe that old bastard! He lied to a random genin to get me here and then tells me to be hokage," Tsunade fumes. She was to buzy fumming to notice a dozen or so masked ninja surrond her untill it was to late. They tie Tsunade up and puff away. A chunin who saw the whole event bolts towards the hokage's office.

Thirds office ...

The before mentioned chunin runs into the office.

"Lord hokage! Lord hokage! Tsunade just got person napped by a bunch of masked ninja!"

"What! ANBU get Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi and Jiraya in here at once!"

"Yes sir!" the three ANBU around the room say before leaving.

"You may leave now."

"Yes sir!" The chunin exclaimed before running out.

'Damn Tsunade, if you would have not had such a hot temper on you.'

Minute's Later...

Naruto burst into the room.

"What happened old man? An ANBU told me you wanted to see me and it was urgent!" Naruto looked around and saw an old man, Guy, Kurenai and Kakashi.

"Tsuande Senju has been person napped."

"What! And after all the trouble I went through to get her here," Naruto huffed, "If you want me to go get her then forget it."

"What if I told she was your actual grandmother?" the old man questions with his arms folded.

"Then I would say let's go! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jiraya the toad mountain saga and a super mega pervert!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Get packed and leave in ten minutes."

"Yes sir!"

Ten minutes later ...

The group was jumping through the trees following a small dog wearing a blue vest and a Konoha forehead protector, but his is worn on top of his head in a similar style to Sakura Haruno. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg.

"Get ready to make a sharp turn," came Pakkun's gruff voice called. When it came to the sharp turn Naruto slammed face first into a giant oak tree.

"Owww that stung," Naruto cried.

"Naruto hurry up and be more carefull!" Kakashi yelled. The rest of the group was half a mile a head of Naruto. Naruto scrambled to his feet and took off.

'Dammit, why did she get captured? Isn't she one of the legendary sanin?' Naruto thought.

_'Yes she is. If she just didn't have such a bad temper, she wouldn't have gotten person napped,'_ Kurama said. Naruto sighed. This mission in the words of Shikamaru is troublesome.

An hour later ...

The group stopped for a break.

"The person nappers base is only 20 minutes away if we go at our previous speed," Pakkun said.

"Great that means we can finish this mission today. When we get back to Konoha I'm going to take a brake," Naruto smiled.

"Let's keep going," Kakashi commands.

"Fine," Naruto sighs.

Twenty minutes later ...

The group is at the enemies base camp.

"We came here for my grandma! Hand here over or I will kill you all!" Naruto shouted. Naruto's sudden out burst made every person in the camp to look at him.

"Why should we?" the leader asked slyly. Naruto turned into a two tailed version of the nine tails.

"This is why!" Naruto barked before disappearing in a flash of red. He reappeared in front of the leader and punched him into the tree line. Naruto created a dozen shadow clones who all had two tailed cloacks around them. Naruto kicked the man into the air and kicked punched him around. All the Naruto's stared forming a rasengan.

"Naruto Style: Kyuubi Wind Rasengan!" Naruto hit the man and he went smashing into the ground. When Naruto landed he saw the man was burnt and cut in several places. He turned back to normal and walked back to the base camp. The others just finished when Naruto got back.

"You finished the Bastard off quickly Naruto," Kurenai noted.

"That's because I'm awsome! Believe it!"

"Tsunade where are you!?" Jiraya yelled. A side of the nearest tent moved. Naruto ran into the tent and found Tsunade bound and gaged. He untied he and she hugged him.

"Thank you!" Jiraya walked into the tent and Tsunade got angery.

"What kind of bull shit are you feeding this boy? Saying that I'm his grandmother, god!"

"It's true Tsunade, That's Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."


	13. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What kind of bull shit are you feeding this boy? Saying that I'm his grandmother, god!"

"It's true Tsunade, That's Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

"Where's Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei and Kurenai-sensei?"

"They went back to the village," Jiraya said before Tsunade punched him in the face. Naruto looked out of the tent's door flap and saw broken trees but no Jiraya. Naruto went wide eyed.

"Holy shit, you punch harder than Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know, now that I take a closer look and think about it a bit. You do look alot like Minato," Tsunade murmured. Naruto smiled when he heard that.

"It makes me happy to hear that I look like my idol. It will make it even better when I become a better hokage than him," Naruto commented. Tsunade ruffles his hair and the duo walks back to konoha with Jiraya following a mile behind.

A Week Later ...

It became common knowledge that Tsunade was Naruto's grandmother. Some were doubtfull, others were baffled and a few already knew the fact. There was only one person who was jealous and pissed angery, one Sasuke Uchiha. He was currently stalking through the village. Ever since it was announced who Naruto's parents were and that Tsunade was Naruto's grandmother, Sasuke got less and less attention.

'It's no fair. I am more special than that idoiot,' Sasuke tought angerly. He went to Naruto's favorite training ground, number one. Naruto liked it for one reason, it was the largest. Sasuke saw Naruto was shirtless and was practicing a wind jutsu. He noticed Naruto had big muscles. Sasuke formed a chidori and charged at Naruto. Naruto turned around and pushed Sasuke's chidori away with his rasengan. Next Sasuke tried stabbing Naruto in the heart with a kunai, which Naruto batted away with ease. Sasuke tried everything he could think of before he stalked off.

'That was strange even for Sasuke,' Naruto thought. He went back to training.

"Wind Style: Air Cutter Jutsu!" A gust of wind hit a tree and it cut into twenty logs. Naruto smiled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five clones appeared and carried the logs to the black smith's shop. Naruto knew Haru, the black smith, was always needing wood. Naruto's stomach growled.

"Time for a lunch break!" Naruto cheered.

At Night Fall ...

Sasuke was walking to the west gate of Konoha. He was going to go to the snake man. Though the snake man made Sasuke wan to puke, he did make a tempting offer.

**~Flash Back~**

_"If you come with me SSassuke, I will give you the power to finally kill your brother," the snake man hissed._

**~Flash Back End~**

Just before the gate Sasuke spotted Ino Yamanaka.

"Damn," Sasuke growled, "I can't let her see me. Transform!"

"Oh hello Iruka-sensei," Ino cheerfully chirped.

"Hello ... Ino, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm okay. I have to go, but I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you sensei." Ino walked off and Sasuke un-did the transformation. He continued out of the village and into the dark forest.

The Next Day ...

Tsunade called everybody who saw Sasuke in the last day to her office. Those people were Naruto and Ino.

"Why did you call us in here hokage-sama?" Ino asked.

"Because we have reason to believe Sasuke left the village and you two were the only two to see him yesterday," Tsunade replied.

"I asked Sasuke on a date and he said not to bug him because he was busy," Ino said.

"Yesterday when I was training, Sasuke came to the training ground and tried to kill me."

"Are you serious?" Tsunade asked. Naruto quickly nodded.

"We atleast have to try and get Sasuke back," Ino whines.

"What? He attempted to murder me!" Naruto shouts.

"Ino is right, we atleast have to try. Naruto, you are the only one able to handle Sasuke. Go and get him."

"Dead or alive Ma'am."

"Either way is fine." Naruto ran out of the building and used wind to get an aerial view

Half An Hour Later ...

Naruto spotted Sasuke in the valley of the end. He landed on the first hokages head.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" They two ninja flew at each other with kunai in hand.


	14. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" The two ninja flew at each other with kunai in hand. The kunai clash. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, it sent Sasuke flying into the river. Naruto landed on the river bank.

'He has lost his edge,' Naruto thought. Sasuke climbed out of the water and onto the opposite shore. Naruto shot forward at top speed and body checked Sasuke into the side of the cliff. Dust flew into the surrounding air. The waterfall roared in the background. Sasuke jumped out of the crater and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto bounced across the surface of the water. He stopped and made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The ten Naruto clones rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke activated his sharingan and started fight the clones in taijutsu. After all of the clones disappeared Sasuke started the hand signs for chidori.

'Better try to end this quickly,' he thought. Naruto summoned a clone and made the rasengan. The boys rushed forwards. All was silent as the two famous jutsus clashed. The area around them exploded and they got sent flying back. Naruto groaned and stumbled out of the side of the cliff.

"Sasuke come back to the village! We can help you get through whatever's eating you!" Naruto called at his friend.

"Why should I? It's not like I have anybody who cares for me there."

"There are! There is Kakashi, Sakura, me and Ino!" Sasuke formed hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball shot towards Naruto, who formed hand signs of his own.

"Naruto Style: Water Giant Jutsu!" A giant formed out of the river and stopped the fireball; as well as shooting Sasuke with a small stream of water before again. Sasuke threw five kunai at Naruto, who got hit with one and dodged the rest. Naruto pulled the kunai out of his thigh, and rushed at Sasuke. Naruto went to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke blocked the attack. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the gut several times. Sasuke started the hand signs for chidori. He rushed at the somewhat stunned Naruto. The chidori struck Naruto in the chest. Naruto fell to the ground and red chakra surrounded him. The red chakra formed two long tails and ears. Sasuke stared in shock.

'W-what is he?' Sasuke thought. Naruto, now completely covered in the red chakra, stood up and glared at Sasuke. Naruto now had red eyes instead of the pools of water Sasuke was use to seeing. Naruto's whisker like birthmarks were now thicker.

"It's time to end this!" Naruto roared. He disappeared in a blur of speed and kicked Sasuke into the air. Naruto made shadow clones, all with the chakra cloak, stared punching and kicking Sasuke around. Finally the real Naruto kicked Sasuke into the river. Sasuke sank down into the cold unforgiving water.

'If only Sakura hadn't jumped in front of me, when that weird guy was trying to give me the power to kill my brother,' Sasuke thought.

'You still can have power. Allow me to aide you,' a luring female voice said to Sasuke.

'Accepted! Help me fight the idiot first,' Sasuke thought. A black, shadowy figure sealed itself into Sasuke and a black aura surrounded him. His whole eyes turned midnight black. Sasuke shot out of the water and onto its surface. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Another tail formed from the red cloak around Naruto. Sasuke started to form the chidori without hand signs. Naruto made a rasengan in both hands and rushed at Sasuke. The jutsus clashed again. Naruto pushed the other rasengan through Sasuke's chest. Sasuke flew threw the air, he flipped in the air and landed on the side of the cliff.

'This will be hard. The idiot has a strong power within him,' the luring female voice growled. Naruto formed a shadow clone and was forming the wind rasengan.

I hope this will work,' Naruto thought. Naruto sped towards Sasuke and slammed the wind rasengan into him. Sasuke' eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke passed out and the black aura disappeared.

"Now what should I do with him?" Naruto said aloud, "I know I will kill him." Naruto summoned a shadow and formed a rasengan. He plunged it into Sasuke's chest. Blood sprayed in Naruto's face. Naruto slung Sasuke over his shoulder. The walk back to Konoha was tense. Many thoughts flew through Naruto's mind. The Konoha gates came to view in the horizon. Naruto could see a few people at the gate.

'The next few days will be hectic. I can tell,' Naruto thought.


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this and this would of happened.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Naruto sat in Sasuke's hospital room.

Earlier ...

Naruto made it back to the village. Ino looked happy and pissed.

"Naruto, what the hell did you do!?" Ino screeched. Naruto put Sasuke down and sat on him.

"Long or short story?" Naruto calmly stated.

"Long please Naruto," Tsunade commented. Naruto started to explain the events leading up until now.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

"... And that's about it," Naruto finished. Tsunade nodded in thought. Sasuke groaned and his eyelids fluttered open.

"Get off me, you idiot," Sasuke muttered. Ino brightened up.

"Sasuke! I thought Naruto killed you," Ino said excitedly.

"Hn, as if." Naruto stood up and stuck out his hand. Sasuke took it and Naruto pulled him up.

"Sasuke you will be guarded by ANBU day and night until the council decideds what to do with you," Tsunade said just as Sasuke collapsed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Ino yelled. Naruto and Ino picked Sasuke up and ran to the hospital with Tsunade at their heels.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

Naruto sat in Sasuke's hospital room. Naruto sighed and opened the window. He looked up at the stars. Naruto slumped onto the window sill unconscious.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

Naruto appeared in front of the Kyuubi.

"Huh? What?"

"Look behind you kit," the Kyuubi said. Naruto turned around and saw a dark forest at the end of the jail hall.

"What happened in here?" Naruto asked.

"This isn't your subconscious Naruto, well it partially is. That dark forest is Duck-Butt's sub conscious." Naruto walked into Sasuke's subconscious. The forest was similar to a rainforest. Long vines hung from the trees, dead trees hung on some vines and their were dead animals on the ground. As Naruto went deeper the trees grew closer together. Naruto had to walk sideways part of the way until he made it to a clearing. The clearing had a giant dark blue pond/lake in the centre. Sasuke was by the pond/lake talking to a weird mermaid type creature. The creature had a chain around its middle , where the human half and the fish half met. It had dark blue skin, black scales, blood-red hair and pure yellow eyes. Its thin mouth curved into a smirk.

"Come out of the tree line blondie," called the alluring voice of the creature. Naruto backed up and ran. He tripped and stumbled multiple times. The plant life and dead animals came to life. The vines wizzed over Naruto's head. The animals shot an acidic water type substance at Naruto. Lucky for Naruto, he made it back to the Kyuubi alive.

"Get us outta here!" A bright orange light flashed and Naruto was looking at the ground. He stood up and turned around.

'W-What was that?'

'I think it was a demonic chakra beast. One that feeds in negative thoughts and feelings,' Kyuubi muttered.

'How do we beat it?'

'With happy and positive thoughts and feelings. Though the chakra will still be Duck-Butt's to access.'

'The beast will disappear, but the chakra will still exist.'

'Exactly. Keep him happy and positive and the beast will not return.' Naruto pulled out a paint brush and ink.

'Know a simple seal to compress the beast until tomorrow?'

'Yes. It goes like this ..."

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

Naruto collapsed onto his bed. His grandma, Lady Tsunade, gave him a month off for a little r&r. The blackness consumed Naruto into a peaceful sleep.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

The council was thinking about what Naruto told them.

"How are we going to keep the Uchiha happy?" Asked a civilian.

"We could us a seal!" The council nodded in an agreement.

"Enough! We will have a skilled Jonin create and perfect the seal. While he does that, I will have the beast sealed away!" Tsunade called.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

The village was abuzz about how Sasuke was brought safely back to the village by Naruto Uzumaki.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

Naruto was two weeks into his vacation. He was walking to training ground one. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining, the sky was cloudless and it was warm. Naruto saw Kichiro.

"Hey Kichiro! Long time no see!" Naruto called at the blue haired boy. Kichiro stopped and waited for Naruto. They spent the next couple of hours catching up and training. Apparently Inari took Miki on as her apprentice. Kichiro had been training and doing missions with his father.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

"Kakashi, how is the seal coming along?" Tsunade asked.

"It's finished, but it has some side effects," Kakashi announced.

"What kind of side effects?"

"Well, it turns the recipient into a girl." Tsunade spit the sake she was drinking all over Kakashi.

"Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was."

"Try to change it, make it so it turns them into a kid with no memory."

"I think I can do that Tsunade-sama." Kakashi left the hokage's office.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

A week later, Naruto went to go visit Sasuke in the hospital. He had brought flowers with him.

"Hey Sasuke! How are you?" Naruto greeted the Uchiha as he entered the room.

"Hn. As fine as I will ever be," Sasuke muttered. Naruto put the flowers in the bedside case. Kakashi walked into the room.

"Hello boys," Kakashi said.

"Hey sensei!"

"Hn."

"It's time to put the final seal on." Sasuke and Naruto followed Kakashi. They got to double doors.

"Naruto please wait out here." Naruto nodded and sat in a bench.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

Kakashi tied Sasuke in place and drew the seal. He stepped back and preformed the hand signs. Sasuke started screaming. A white blinding flash filled the room. It left a young Sasuke in its place. Kakashi picked him up and went out of the room.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

"How long will Sasuke stay a child?" Naruto asked.

"Forever. It will be the only way he will be happy," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

Sasuke groaned, looked around and saw a blonde boy.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital. What's the last thing you remember?"

"My family getting killed," Sasuke said and started to cry. Naruto hugged him.

"How would you like me to train you?"

"Really? You would?"

"Yep, stick with me and you will be a great ninja." Sasuke smiled.

(=^.^=) ... (=^.^=)

"So, you want to become a Jonin and take Sasuke on as an apprentice. You two will have to pass a test in a week," Tsunade said.

"Your the best grandma!"


	16. Not a chapter

I am putting this story on hold for a while. I have other stories to attend to and I have a bit of writers block for this story. If you have ideas and ideas on how to improve it would be appreciated.


End file.
